Pups Run A Race (SNOW Patrol Series)
Pups Run a Race, this story belongs to 258raindrop. Do not edit without permission!! Summary The SNOW Patrol sled team have entered the famous annual race called The Auroran Nights. It consists of dog sledding teams racing for three days and three nights. Throughout these three nights the Northern Lights shine as the teams travel through snow, ice, trees, and different obstacles to make it to the finish line. However, The SNOW Patrol has come across a very competitive team that will do whatever it takes to win. Will the SNOW Patrol let the pressure get to them, or will they remember why they all started the sled team in the first place. Characters SNOW Patrol *Sam *Goliath *Laika *Jenni *Frankie *Viktor *Renee *Sasha *Daniel Dog sledding teams *The Alaskan Tundra Team *The Northern Slope Team *The Snowy Basin Team *The Blue Glaciers Team Story The ground was covered in deep powdery snow and dogs barked as they ran and pulled their sleds behind them. It was the time of the big Auroran Night races and several dog sled teams had come to win this race even the SNOW Patrol sled team. The sled pulled of five pups and their musher stopped at the starting point. Sam removed her hood and shook her hair free before putting it up in a pony tail. “We ready for this?” Sam asked as she looked to the pups. “Ready as we’ll ever be Sam!” Goliath said smiling as the other pups barked happily and wagged their tails. “We got this, all we have to do is try our best and win the race. Luckily the weather won’t be bad this time around,” Sam said leaning down and setting her hands on the back of Daniel and Goliath’s heads. “I trust in all of you,” She said quietly smiling as well to her team. “And we trust in you Sam!” They all yipped happily. “We’ll be cheering for you!” Sasha yipped happily, “Do the best you can!” “Thanks Sasha, we’ll be sure to get a good placing,” Sam said to the youngest pup member. “Racers to the start!” The voice over the loudspeaker came and all of the sled teams headed to their spot as Jenni, Sasha, and Laika got off the sld. “What is this!?” A voice said right next to the SNOW Patrol sled team and Sam looked next to her at a man that had a disgusted look on his face. “I didn’t sign up on this sled race just to race a sled team that has a bunch of mutts to it!” “What did you say?” Sam said a flame seeming to come to her eyes. “No one talks about my pups that way!” The man laughed. “How do you expect to win!? A team of sled dogs need to be pure-bred huskies,” He said with a smirk on his face. “My pups are just as talented as yours to win this race,” Sam said. “Sam, I thought we just came to have fun whether we win or not,” Goliath said looking to Sam. “We are!” Sam said to Goliath before getting ready ignoring the man. Not long after a gunshot was fired and the teams took off, the race has begun. The SNOW Patrol began to run as Sam yelled, “Mush!” to the team. They soon were off and heading down the path as the Auroran lights shined through the sky above them. “Come on guys we have this in the bag!” Sam shouted to her team as Goliath looked next to him at Viktor with a worried face. “Think she’s okay?” Viktor asked quietly as he keep his eyes looking ahead of him so they continued to follow the way behind one of the other sled dog teams. Before Goliath could answer the team from before came out of nowhere literally just a few inches away from Sam’s team of pups. The guy laughed as his own team was scooping up snow in their paws while running and tossing at the mixed team. “H-Hey knock it off! What are you trying to do?! knock us off the trail?” Sam asked in anger towards the man. “Only a true team of pups could get their way out of there!” He answered with a yell before he took off again ahead again. Sam tried to keep her cool as she gripped the reins leading to her pups. She lifted her arms and snapped them down indicating to her team to run faster, they had to beat him to the first checkpoint before it got too late. “I-I think she’s trying to control her anger Viktor you know how she gets when people insult us...” Goliath said as he tried to pull harder and the team began to go faster not far from The Blue Glaciers. The team gave it their all to try and pass the sledding team in front of them. “Come on you guys we have this!” Viktor said to the team and they with some encouragement started to pick up speed once again Sam hanging onto the sled as it picked up Sam was grinning at her pups as they easily caught up to the team before them, the Alaskan Tundras. The Blue Glaciers were nowhere in sight, they had managed to pass the other team before them. The pups pushed on, passing the Alaskan Tundra team and were back on their way to the first checkpoint. The pups had made it towards their first checkpoint and slowed down as they approached the large yellow tents. When they came to a stop, the pups literally falling into the snow, panting. Sam stepped off the sled and gathered some bowls and setting them in front of all the members in her team. She soon got a pitcher and walked over filling the bowls with some warm water and the SNOW Patrol pups gulped down the water. “Don’t drink too fast guys you may get a stomach ache,” Sam said smiling to her pups before she unhooked the pups from the sled. “Food will be inside guys then we’ll get a good night’s rest before continuing tomorrow,” She added before stepping into the tent. The pups looked among each other each giving a concerned look. “Do you think she’ll be better tomorrow?” Frankie asked. “We’ll just have to wait and see,” Goliath said, “Maybe if she manages to go to sleep, that will help her...” WIP Category:Season One Category:SNOW Patrol Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Season made by 258raindrop Category:Episodes Category:Story by 258raindrop Category:SNOW Patrol Series Category:Fanon Category:Episode 1 Category:Episode by 258raindrop Category:Winter Category:Snow Category:Racing